DS, Brokers
Griggs of Vinheim Big Hat Logan's apprentice, following his teacher through Lordran. He sells you a wide selection of offensive sorcery spells, and he's quite proficient with them if you dare attack him. Given his nature as a spy, This example contains a YMMV entry. It should be moved to the YMMV tab.some fans speculate he might actually be this. Has distinctive brown hair, and is the prized apprentice of Logan. He's quite devoted to Logan, never letting up an occasion to praise the veteran wizard. Unfortunately for him, he turns Hollow after a failed attempt at searching for his master in Sen's Fortress. He's a spy of Vinheim, and thanks to the Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring and the Hush sorcery, he is most likely this. Big Hat Logan A powerful sorcerer with a insatiable thirst for knowledge, wandering Lordran for the Duke's Archives in Anor Londo. He created the majority of the strongest sorcery spells found in the game (and he wields them expertly), and his signature catalyst is said to have grown much stronger than regular ones due to his age and experience. He also gets revered by Griggs, himself a skilled mage. Quite possibly the most powerful NPC mage you meet in the game, moreso than Quelana and Ingward, and spends most of his time studying magic. The blacksmith Rickert mentions that Logan used to be a royal member of the Vinheim Dragon School before turning Undead a hundred years ago. What This example contains a TRIVIA entry. It should be moved to the TRIVIA tab.Word of God says about him being naked in the Duke's Archives when he goes mad.E While he isn't seen putting this into practice himself, he endorses Seath's experiments, stating that sacrifices have to be made for progress. Strips naked during your very last encounter with him in The Duke's Archives. According to This example contains a TRIVIA entry. It should be moved to the TRIVIA tab.Word of God, he's trying to emulate Seath's scalelessness, which would make sense in that you have to be naked to use the Dragon Stone items. Whatever Logan found in Seath's Archives, it wasn't good for his psychological state. Lore states that Logan hates being around other people, but you'd never know it from his behaviour. He's always friendly and helpful towards the player character, and hangs around the hub area with other friendly NPCs without even particularly settling himself at a distance. After you defeat Seath and buy all of Logan's sorceries, he will eventually forget about you and brush you off as a stranger who meddles in his research. Not long after, you find him almost naked in Seath's original boss room, where he will try to murder you with his magic. The description of his Big Hat says that Logan was so antisocial that he wore the hat as a means of blocking out noise and people's stares to enhance his concentration. Attempts to reverse-engineer Seath's crystal breath techniques through sorcery. The experimentation drives him insane. At least 100 years old according to Rickert, although he might be less than that due to the convoluted time flow in Lordran. Studying in the Duke's Archives eventually takes its toll on him. After you kill Seath, he mentions that his sense of time is going, then he simply starts mumbling incoherently. After you buy everything he has for sale, he loses his mind and just shouts to be left alone. After that, he completely loses it and tries to kill you if you find him. Petrus of Thorolund A cleric hailing from the nation of Thorolund and a member of the Way of White. Teaches you some basic Miracles (although at a fairly high starting price). For more information on this character, see Dark Souls Covenants. Laurentius of the Great Swamp A pyromancer hailing from the Great Swamp, same as Eingyi. He became ecstatic once he turned Undead, believing himself chosen to become more attuned to the arts. He is first found in the Depths, trapped in a barrel and about to be assaulted by a man-eating butcher. Saving him will make him travel to Firelink Shrine, where he introduces you to pyromancy. Not himself, but he can teach the Iron Flesh pyromancy to the Chosen Undead. Since this pyromancy was created by Carmina, Salaman's most accomplished pupil, it's implied he passed it down to Laurentius. If you spent some time to ascend your pyromancy flame through Quelana, or have gotten your hands on some Chaos pyromancy, Laurentius will inquire you about it, impressed by its power. Should you answer "yes" to his query, he will search for Quelana in Blighttown, only to fail and turn Hollow there. Despite being the starting Pyromancy trainer, his own Flame is only +8 out of a possible +15 (the highest level he can raise yours to). If you tell him about Quelana and he goes in search of her, he can't find her due to her being invisible to anyone who doesn't have at least a +10 Flame, resulting in him going hollow in Blighttown. How he initially views being Undead. It gave him the chance to come to Lordran so he could possibly master his pyromancy the way the Witch of Izalith had. Considers you as one throughout his conversations. Quelana of Izalith One of the seven Daughters of Chaos and Mother of modern Pyromancy. Was the mentor to Salaman of the Great Swamp, whose pyromancies were passed down to Carmina and subsequently Laurentius.In a developer interview, it was stated that Quelana is not human. By extension, this means that the Daughters of Chaos were not human, either. She turns out to be the only Chaos daughter to have escaped the Witch of Izalith's disastrous experiment completely unscathed (if rather traumatised), unlike her sisters, who either got absorbed into the Bed of Chaos, fused with demonic spiders down their waist, or simply driven insane. Because of this, she is visibly shaken by the events, and shudders when the Chosen Undead asks her about the Witch of Izalith's whereabouts. She doesn't really carry a whole lot of faith in the Player Character and even will believe him/her will have died after being absent for a long time. But she'll train them as long as the souls are good. Sees herself as one because she's the only one to survive the whole Izalith ordeal unscathed, while her mother and the rest of her sisters were left to suffer a Fate Worse than Death. She asks you to do this to her siblings and her mother in exchange for her most powerful spell. Thankfully, she won't count the Fair Lady, so you can still get the spell without betraying the Chaos Covenant. She and her sisters have existed since before the First Age of Fire, helping their mother defeat the ancient dragons. Dusk of Oolacile The spirit of a princess from the long-dead magic kingdom of Oolacile, where they specialized in illusion magic. She's been dead for centuries, as evidenced by a corpse wearing her robes found in the lake. From her perspective, you're speaking to her from the distant future. Undead Merchant (Male) An Undead selling his wares in the main residential section of the Undead Burg. If he warms up to the player, he will tell them of how he used to frequently have stones thrown at him for being Undead. Most if not all of his wares are stolen from corpses, and he's not ashamed of it. He even tells you that if you die, he'll just take back everything he sold you and sell it all again. Undead Merchant (Female) An Undead selling her wares in the Lower Section of the Undead Burg, near the shortcut between the main section of the Undead Burg and Firelink Shrine, across from the entrance to The Depths. She is quite paranoid and has a somewhat strange obsession with moss. Flirts with the player character occasionally. It comes off as a bit creepy. Nothing good ever happened to me in life. But now that I'm Undead, I've never been happier! Crestfallen Merchant A merchant wearing a suit of steel armor found in Sen's Fortress, trapped and depressed about his situation. He is the only merchant to sell Titanite before the 1.04 patch, so killing him is not advised. He tries to discourage you from proceeding further. Naturally, it doesn't stick for you. Assures you he'll be there to rob your belongings if you turn Hollow. Mentions looting off the player's corpse were they to die. He believes the player and himself to be no different to the denizens of Sen's Fortress. Domhnall of Zena A mysterious and quirky merchant from the ancient land of Zena who sells unique armors. Originally found in The Depths near the entrance to Blighttown, he'll move shop to the lower platform of the sewer aqueduct leading to the Undead Burg. How he managed to get the armor of bosses you defeated (INCLUDING the Final Boss), we will never know. The guy is very open and friendly. And while other merchants will berate you if you don't buy anything from them, Domhnall will happily state he knows you'll make a fine trade eventually. Andre of Astora An aging blacksmith from Astora who has set up shop in the old Parish chapel leading to both Sen's Fortress and Darkroot Garden. He initially upgrades standard weapons and armor up to rank +5, but can eventually upgrade up to rank +15 and gains Raw ascension, Divine ascension, and Occult ascension with the correct Embers (Large Ember, Very Large Ember, Divine Ember, Large Divine Ember, and Dark Ember). "Don't get yourself killed. Neither of us wants to see you go hollow." Rickert of Vinheim A magic-based blacksmith from Vinheim, and a self-proclaimed master of this work. He has secluded himself into a cell near the Firelink Shrine entrance to the New Londo Ruins, as to keep himself from attacking others should he finally Hollow. He starts with basic Magic ascension (rank +5), but can be given the Large Magic Ember and Enchanted Ember for advanced Magic ascension and Enchanted ascension respectively. "I'll forge you a Rickert masterpiece; a weapon to make a legend out of you..." He almost always makes snide comments when addressing to the player, even when first encountering him. He's a bit full of himself. He's boastful of his Vinheim origins, brags about being the best smith from there, and is especially scornful of "those uppity scholars" and of any Ember he can't work with, telling you to bring it to a "country blacksmith". Wears a customized version of the Vinheim Dragon Scholar attire, and one that cannot be acquired at all except through a debug menu. Giant Blacksmith A literal giant, he performs his work in a room near Gwynevere's Chambers. Appropriately, he starts with Lightning weapon ascension and can gain Crystal ascension via the Crystal Ember. The Giant is the only blacksmith that can forge Boss Soul weapons. He treats the Chosen Undead as a true friend if you take the time to talk to him, and as reward for your kindness he can forge boss soul weapons for you. Flash forward a few eons to Dark Souls III, and you find his corpse still by that anvil and clutching the ember that allows him to do his work, which was gifted by the Chosen Undead. Even in death, he's still probably the truest friend the player ever had. Died some time between the first game's ending and Dark Souls III, as you find his motionless body in the third game's snow-ladden Anor Londo, exactly at the place he was working. As a Blacksmith. His is wooden, since he deals with electricity quite often. Unless you aggro him, he's quite nice in his interactions with you, and later mentions he's happy that you bring weapons for him to forge. Blacksmith Vamos A no-nonsense skeleton blacksmith found in the Catacombs who focuses solely on his work, meaning he doesn't sell weapons. He starts with basic Fire ascension (rank +5), and can gain advanced Fire ascension and Chaos ascension via the Large Flame Ember and Chaos Flame Ember respectively. A skeleton with a beard made of bones, making him look like a Viking. He's a large, imposing-looking skeleton, and his opening cutscene makes it look as though he's going to be an enemy - up until he starts grumpily muttering to the player. As a Blacksmith. His is strangely anachronistic, being a modern-day sledgehammer. He has this personality most of the time, although he will lighten up a little should the player provide him with a specific ember, although he'll even complain about what's happened to embers these days if brought one he doesn't work with. In just about all of his lines, he mentions that he's not there to chitchat, has nothing helpful to talk about in the first place, and if the player doesn't have any business for him, they should buzz off... But if the player persists in pestering him, he'll clue the player in on the locations of several of the most advanced and valuable embers. While prefacing these helpful facts with the irritable claim that he doesn't have anything to say, naturally.